


Gunplay (Day 27)

by Ruquas



Series: Kinktober 2018 [24]
Category: Primeval
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Dirty Talk, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Connor gulped, looked at the gun, laying so seemingly harmless in Danny‘s hand. Maybe it wasn‘t loaded after all? He felt himself breathing even faster, felt the pressure on his lips increasing before he gave in.





	Gunplay (Day 27)

When he first suggested it, Connor thought it would be fun. Maybe even that it would be a bit hotter than he thought. And that Danny would laugh and would be himself again.

He didn‘t expect that Danny would handle the offhanded remark that Becker looked hot with the gun like that and what it would feel like to have the gun pointed at him under pretense. Well, he wasn‘t complaining, but it was still a little bit… unexpected when Danny just pressed him against the wall, hand on his throat, kissing him like there was no tomorrow and opening his shirt just before Connor felt cold metal pressing against his neck.

Danny extracted himself from the kiss, smirking, his hand still pressing a bit on his throat and Connor groaned.

„Shhh. Stay still, we don‘t want this thing going off, do we?“, Danny asked, not even once glancing at the gun and suddenly Connor realized, that he had a gun pressed against his neck and that his cock went from half-hard to a raging hard-on.

„So, you like the picture of Becker handling a gun, Connor?“, Danny asked, leaning into him, pressing the gun a bit more against the delicate skin. Connor nodded, feeling the gun pressing against him. A small whimper escaped him. He heard the clicking and stopped breathing. Danny had unlocked the gun.

„It‘s a real simple game, Connor.“, Danny whispered, hard cock pressing against his thigh.

„I ask you a question and you answer it. Let‘s try it again, Connor. You like the picture of Becker handling a gun?“

„Yes.“, he said, barely allowing himself to breathe again. Was the gun loaded? Danny wouldn‘t point a loaded gun at him, wouldn‘t he? But they were talking about Danny, after all. An adrenaline junkie who was bored at the police because there wasn‘t enough action. Oh my god, the gun was surely loaded. He closed his eyes, ashamed that the thought aroused him even further.

„Open them.“, Danny ordered, looking straight into his eyes after he did.

„Then tell me, Connor, why Becker?“, Danny asked, tone carefully light, eyes still not on the gun. 

„I… I see him carrying it around, every day.“, Connor began and moaned when the gun slid slowly lower, over his left nipple. Danny arched an eyebrow.

„I sometimes see him loading and unloading it. Or on the shooting range.“, he continued, moaning when the gun slid even lower to the waistband of his jeans.

„Never saw you there, never really saw you with a gun. I tried to imagine it but I just couldn‘t pictu… oh my god.“, he yelped as the gun brushed his cock. Danny grinned.

„Aw, you could‘ve just asked nicely.“, Danny taunted, voice still light. Connor nodded and let out a sound of loss when the gun went up again, first to the other nipple and then to his throat, pressing under his chin.

„Then tell me, Connor, what are those pictures in your pretty head?“, Danny asked, voice going gruff. Connor wanted to lean forward, get a kiss from his boyfriend but Danny just pressed him back with the gun.

„Last warning.“, Danny said. Connor nodded as good as he could.

„Noth… nothing much, I think. Just sometimes, when I jerk off, I imagine the gun against my nipples, or Becker forcing me to undress. But never more, it always seems wrong.“

Danny nodded and took a step back before grabbing Connor and threw him on the bed.

„Well, then, pretty boy, undress yourself. And don‘t take too long.“, Danny said, voice now audible aroused. Connor nodded, pulled his shirt as fast off as he could, the same with jeans and underwear. He looked up through his eyelashes when he was naked, realizing that Danny was still fully clothed. If it wouldn‘t be for the bulge in his trousers, Danny would look as usual while he kneeled over him, pressing the gun against his mouth.

„Open.“

Connor gulped, looked at the gun, laying so seemingly harmless in Danny‘s hand. Maybe it wasn‘t loaded after all? He felt himself breathing even faster, felt the pressure on his lips increasing before he gave in. It tasted strange, like metal but with oil. And it was still cold. Danny took a sharp breath above him and Connor looked up carefully before he took the gun further into his mouth, sucking on it and, even though Danny couldn‘t see it, swirled his tongue around the hole, concentrating on the gun. Otherwise, he would just come from this, Connor was sure. Danny moaned the first real sign that he was aroused, before removing the gun from his mouth. Connor tried to chase it just to be pushed back. A small kiss was placed on his lips.

„Such a pretty boy. I bet you would beg to suck on something different.“, Danny began bending down, trailing light kisses from Connor‘s neck to his ear before continuing.

„Maybe I should call Becker, hm? Let him see you like this, swollen lips from sucking a gun. Maybe I‘ll even let you suck him off while I use your ass. Would you like that?“

Connor moaned, hips jerking in the air, not caring for it. His cock did not only felt neglected, but it was also dripping. The gun touched him again on his nipples, sliding down, stroking his shaft before wandering to his balls, pressing slightly against his ass.

„Of course you would like this.“, Danny smirked. „Maybe next time. Today, you will ask nicely to get fucked by the gun.“

Connor whimpered, shaking his head, groaning when Danny pressed a finger first into his mouth and then pressed the slightly slicked finger into his ass.

„P… please.“, he whispered, moving back against the finger which was quickly joined by a second one. It burned like hell and at the moment it was the best feeling he could imagine. Connor fisted his hands in the sheets.

„Excuse me? I didn‘t hear you.“

Connor closed his eyes again in shame, a tear running down his face. Embarrassed he put his head on the side.

„Pleasefuckmewithit.“, he mumbled as fast as he could. He groaned in frustration when another finger joined the first two.

„What did you say again? You have to speak clearly. Or do you want me to stop?“, Danny threatened, kissing his bared neck before biting slightly into it.

„No!“, Connor almost screamed. „No. Don‘t stop. Please. Please don‘t stop. Fuck me with it.“, he repeated, whimpered when he turned his head to Danny again and opened his eyes. Raw need and lust met his view.

„With what, Connor?“, Danny asked, voice cracking slightly.

„With… with the gun. Please fuck me with the gun.“, Connor said, voice breaking but it seemed to be enough. Danny removed his fingers and replaced them quickly by the gun, pressing into him, moving slightly. Connor screamed while throwing his head to the side, not daring to move, to press back. Danny laughed slightly.

„Does my pretty boy want to come? Come after sucking a gun that‘s now shoved into his ass, moaning like a cheap whore?“

Connor could just nod. A hand closed around his cock, pumping it a few times.

„Then, come on, pretty boy. Or do I have to pull the trigger first?“, Danny whispered while kissing Connor‘s neck again. Conner shook his head again, giving a guttural shout, feeling his cock spurting his release. After a few seconds more he felt the gun easing from his ass, felt Danny patting his hair, stroking his chest, gun gone.

„Such a good, pretty boy. I‘m proud of you, darling.“, Danny whispered, still kissing him, before he pulled the covers above them, still clothed. Connor tried to move, tried to open Danny‘s pants just to have his hand extracted from the zipper.

„It‘s okay, darling. Maybe later.“, Danny said, never stopping to pet his head. It felt good, maybe even better than it should. Connor nodded and tried to wrap himself around Danny as good as possible.

„Was it… the gun…“, he began but trailed off, not knowing what to say. Everything was kind of… dizzy.

„No. I would never point a loaded gun at your head, darling, not even in your direction. Never!“, Danny said, sounding serious. Connor nodded again, closing his eyes. He felt a slight kiss on his head.

„Rest, darling. I love you. You did well, you deserve it.“

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober Challenge 2018. Every Story can be read on it's own.  
> I don't own the characters. I play with them and put them back where they belong.  
> English is not my native language and the work has never seen the eyes of a beta.


End file.
